User talk:Utter solitude
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Giver (film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JanzPotter (talk) 16:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hey I just wanted to thank you for what you've done this last week on our wiki, you've been a great help. You were the one new contributed I didn't ever worry about. So thanks. And since we've been busy because of the new movie, I'm thinking about getting a new admin. once again, thank you. (JanzPotter (talk) 14:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC)) Re:Re:Thankyou Yeah, I'm talking with mycastleofbooks about the possibility of another admin. I really think I would choose you, but I want to wait till you get more edits in. Language Links It would be great if you could help me with language links. You don't by chance speak Spanish do you? More stuff with language links I'm really busy translating pages, so will you add language to the pages I create. If you need I'll make a list. Spanish links How would I put language links on the Spanish Jonas page to get to the English Jonas page. So language links for Spanish to English. Could you put them on the Spanish pages too? (JanzPotter (talk) 15:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) I'm goin to upgrade you to admin ASAP. On English. Hey I have to go now, but before I do that, im going to upgrade you and leave a blog post about another admin job for el Dador, assuming you don't want admins hip on the Spanish wiki? (JanzPotter (talk) 15:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) Admin Colors Thanks for holding and coloring our names, it really does stand out. (JanzPotter (talk) 16:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) New Admin So we have a new admin Witt eh username daringdoodarkstripe123. They are getting back to me with the color they want for their username, I was hoping you could do that (JanzPotter (talk) 13:21, May 24, 2015 (UTC)) Color Daring wants pink. Thanks! (JanzPotter (talk) 19:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC)) :I'll get right on it! :) 19:43, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. :) Looks good. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 21:50, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Missspelled Username Sorry! those are probably all my fault, I fixed it on the home page tho. xD (JanzPotter (talk) 18:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) :No need to apologize! I just get a little nitpicky over it, most people don't even notice XD 19:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Community Page Hey I'm just curious as to why you deleted the community page. I thought it was a pretty important article. :I didn't, it's right here! I just redid it. 19:24, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :I love it! Awesome! :(JanzPotter (talk) 19:28, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) Forum Hey, what do you think about opening the forum and setting up forum categories, like on the OUAT wiki, I know how much that is used there. Just a thought. (JanzPotter (talk) 19:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) Communication Another thing- is there a way for the admins to comunicate about things on the wiki, without any other users seeing? (JanzPotter (talk) 20:01, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) A Request Hi Utter solitude, this is ManOnAMission with a little request involving a title change. Like how you changed "Admin" to "Elder" or "Chief Elder", can you please change "Chat Moderator" to "Speaker"? It's just a little request, but it would be nice if you could do that. If you want to contact me, I will be on that chat as much as I can. Sincerely, ManOnAMission (talk) 23:53, May 30, 2015 (UTC)ManOnAMission